A base transceiver station (BTS) may comprise an electronic equipment cabinet or box coupled to an antenna system positioned on top of a tower or other structure. The base transceiver station may provide radio access from a mobile phone or other mobile electronics device to a communications network, thereby promoting voice and/or data communications service access to the mobile phone. A variety of mobile communications parameters may be configured during the initial installation and activation of a base transceiver station. Some of these mobile communication parameters may affect the number of active calls that may be supported concurrently by the base transceiver station, how large a coverage area the base transceiver station is able to provide, how much power is consumed by the base transceiver station, and others. Generally, these mobile communication parameters may affect both the quality of service experienced by mobile phone service subscribers and operational efficiency.